Katie
by lolabug
Summary: A new girl moves into the Institute after Clary breaks Jaces heart. How will Jace react? How will Clary react? R and R
1. Chapter 1

"There's been a report of a demon attack in Sears tower. Gear up kids." Maryise said. Isabelle ran to her room to grab her whip and get dressed. Alec followed because there rooms are across the hall from each other. I ran up the stairs to get ready to. I pulled on my gear. My angels blades and daggers were already set on my dresser. I looked at the angel blade that I would never use. The one that Clary gave me. She gave it to me long before she thought of breaking my heart. I would never let it show but she tore me up inside. She was the only girl I'd ever loved. But well like I said she broke my heart. I drained all thoughts of Clary out of my mind and ran down the stairs.

When we got to the Sears building everyone looked up. The pack of Ravner demons was on the sky deck. ( A/N : The part that has glass floors and walls and stuff.) "Maryise how are we going to get up there?" I asked.

"Well, we cant take the elevator. So I guess well have to use the flying Rune." she spoke. We all shrugged and pulled out our steeles. I drew the flying rune right over my heart. I really didn't want to drop. I didn't know how the rune worked so I just jumped. I didn't come back down. I sort of swam through the air and the rest of the group followed. We reached the sky deck and looked in. There were about 100 Ravner demons. We hurried inside. Halfway through the battle I got tangled up in a really big horde. Demons surrounded me. I cut of one of their heads then turned and cut one in half. Another jumped from the rafters and landed on top of me. I grabbed my blade and named it. I stabbed it through the mid-section.

They were all exhausted by the end of the battle. I felt energized. I always felt energized at the end of a fight. We got back to the Institute. I walked to my room to take a shower and I heard the Piano. It was beautiful soft playing. But the only thing that I could think about was the fact that someone was playing my piano.

I walked into the music room and there was a girl at the piano. She had long brown hair. She wasn't small and delicate. She was fat. But she wasn't ugly fat. Her size was only one of the things that made her beautiful. She played wonderfully. I walked around to the front of the piano to see that she was playing with her eyes closed. Her fingers paused on the keys and she opened her eyes. They were a brilliant shining silver. The perfect opposite to my gold. She stood up and grinned. "Hi I'm Katie who the hell are you?" she asked. I liked the fact that she was bold.

"I'm Jace."

"Nice to meet you Jace." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Sorry if I was playing your piano. I saw it and I couldn't resist."

"Oh. That's fine. Your new aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just moved here from the Institute in Washington. And that's all I'm gonna tell you because I need to go un-pack." I heard her Converse slap against the spiral staircase. The spiral staircase that lead to my room. I followed her up and saw her slam a red door that wasn't red before we left.

In my room I layed on my bed and thought about Katie. No-one had ever made me feel them way I felt about her since Clary. She tied my tounge up. She made me clumsy. She made me unsure. I felt like I was in love. But I wouldn't tell her. Even after I got to know her. I would never love anyone again. Not after what happened last time. Clary had a choice. Me or dome other guy. I had never met him but if I did I would kill him. OK maybe I wouldn't kill him. Clary did love him after all and I loved her so whatever made her happy I could live with. Even if it was her breaking my heart. I quickly pushed all the thoughts of Clary that I could out of my head. I thought about Katie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to let all of you people who got mad at me for removing Clary from the story that this is a fanfic. I can do anything I want with the characters. **

I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door. It was Katie. "Howdy neighbor." she said.

"Hello again Katie." I replied.

"Oh you again."

"Yes me again."

" Well I wanted to find out who my neighbor was. At my old house everybody had a certain door color so we could remember who was where."

"How many Institutes have you lived in?"

"Well… a lot but before we continue this conversation can I come in?"

"Sure." I let her in and then I closed the door behind me.

" I've lived in about 6 Institutes" she said.

"Why?" I asked with what I was sure was a quizzical look on my face.

"I was getting to that part. Anyway. My parents were both killed by a pack of Ravner demons. I had just began my training so I went to the nearest Institute to stay. There the leaders of the Institute were supposed to adopt me. They wanted to put me on a trial run. I walked around and the only thing I could see where the thing my parents would have done. Mom would've loved this china. Dad would've been ecstatic if he had this training room. So I made life a living hell for them and they didn't want to adopt me. I moved on to the next Institute. Every single one of them had the same story. I would see something my parents would do and I would pack up and leave."

"So where were the Institutes?"

" The first one was in Colorado. The second one was in Wyoming. Finally I asked if I could go out of state. If I was going to be moving often why not see the world while I was at it. The third one was in Liverpool, England. The fourth was in Shanghai. The fifth was in Paris. I decided to come back to the states for a while so I went to Washington. Now here I am."

"Wow. You've been through a lot." I said like the ignorant ass I felt like. She had lost her entire family and all I could say was wow. Katie and I sat up all night and talked. We talked until we finally couldn't stand it anymore and fell asleep. If it was even possible she looked more beautiful when she slept. I fell asleep in the chair because she took up the bed.

Katie was standing alone in an empty ballroom. She was wearing a black dress. The material sparkled in the light. It was strapless and hugged her bust. The fabric came up and gentley curved around her before coming back down and becoming part of the dress again. The skirt wrapped around her holding her curves. It was layered along her legs. Her brown hair was curled and fell around her in gentle waves. I walked over to her and held her as we began to dance. Suddenly the floor was completely crowded and I was holding Clary. I looked away. I looked back at her to find Katie again. I heard a voice. It was low and menacing but still sweet at the same time. "You must choose one." It said. "The one you do not choose will be the death of you."

Suddenly I woke up. Sweat poured down my face in buckets. I was breathing heavily. I tried to calm myself so that I didn't wake up Katie. I would eventually have to choose between her and Clary. Of course I would chose her. Wouldn't I? Whichever one I didn't chose would be the death of me. Did that mean they would kill me? Would the decision kill me? I had no idea.

Over the next few weeks Katie and I became great friends. She told me everything. I told her everything. I became less depressed and I did things more often. I began to read again.

One night I opened my door and Katie was sitting on my bed. She looked worried. Her hair was tucked behind her ears but was beginning to fall into her face. I walked over to her and re-tucked it behind her ear.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." she said nervously. There was definitely something wrong. I could tell by the sound of her voice.

" What's wrong?" I asked with the nervousness clear in my voice.

**OHHH!!! Cliffhanger. Don't hate me my lovely fans. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Jace you're my best friend. The thing is I'm in love with you."

My heart soared at the thought of Katie loving me too.

"I love you too Katie."

"There's a problem though. I can't be with you."

She had just killed all my happiness. Why couldn't we be together?

"I'm sick Jace. Remember the mission I went on a while ago with the fear demons? I… I was standing in a dark corridor of the house they were in. I walked with my sword ready. Suddenly you were standing in front of me. Your throat was cut. I watched and the demon got close enough. He injected his venom. I went to the infirmary and I have a month left." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she choked the words. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I took a good look at her. Her skin had turned a pale ash color. She lost so much weight that I was afraid if I held her too hard she would break.

"Come here." I choked. She crawled into the chair next to me. She balled pieces of my shirt in her sleeve. Tears stained the red and blue cotton. Shhhhh. I cooed. I kissed the tip of her head.

"If that's how its going to be then fine. I will give you the best month of your life." I whispered. We held each other the rest of the night as we cried.

Maryise knocked on my door the next morning.

"Jace, Katie would you come down to breakfast so I can make an announcement?" she asked.

"Be down in a second mom." I called back. I placed my hand on Katies shoulder and her eyes sprang open.

"Maryise has an announcement." I explained. She nodded still in a haze from her slumber. I grabbed her cold hand and helped her to her feet. She had some difficulty. It broke my heart to see her having trouble doing normal things while I had no difficulty doing anything. We headed downstairs. I set my palm on the small of her back. She felt cold.


	4. The End

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of Katie. I know very sad and all but I wrote this as a regular story and just changed the names. Well now I feel rambley. Anyway I got a concussion today and this is the only thing standing between me and death. Well…. Sleep would be more like it but I'm not allowed to go to sleep. Anyway…

Love,

Lolabug

Katie and I made our way to the living room. Thirty other Shadowhunters crowded in. Maryise stood in the middle of the room. A loud whistle ripped from her lips. Suddenly we all paid attention.

"In honor of all your hard work we are going to be holding a winter ball. In one month I expect all of you to be dressed nicely, have only one weapon on you and to be in the ballroom at the St. Regis hotel. That's all."

"Not the most important of all her announcements." Katie spoke.

"Katie will you go to the ball with me?" I asked.

"If I'm still alive." she spoke.

"You will be."

The month flew by. I made every minute count. Katie fought when she wanted but the other times we were out and about. We went to Central Park. We visited every art museum I could think of. We went to the library at least once a week. When the circus set up a carousel in the park we rode it at midnight. I was constantly cracking jokes and making her laugh along with everybody else.

Then came the night of the ball. Katie looked small and pale but she insisted she go. I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. Everybody else had gone ahead and went to the hotel. I didn't mind. She was sick I understood. Katie appeared at the top of the stairs and stopped my inner rambling and probably breathing all together. She was wearing the dress from my dream. She was thinner though. In real life she looked even more beautiful. She walked down the spiral staircase slowly and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Tears stung the back of my eyes because I knew pretty soon I would never be able to see this again. I would never see her in a wedding dress. I would never be her husband. I pushed those thoughts aside as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a gentle kiss.

"I'm ready." she spoke.

"Let's go." I took her now tiny hand and we made our way to the limo. We spent the drive in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable or reserved. It was accepted. We accepted our fate and choose to do what we wanted with what we knew was to come. I got out of the car first and grabbed her hand to let her out. I gave her a kiss and whispered I love you.

"I love you too." she answered. We went inside and began to dance. We spun across the floor and a flash of red hair caught my eye. Evidently she saw me too. Clary made her way over and tapped Katie on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Clary asked.

"No." I spoke just as Katie said yes and let go of me. I watched as the end of her dress trailed after her as she walked away to sit down. Clary grasped my hands and began speaking.

"Jace, I'm going to get to the point. I want you back."

"I'm taken." I replied.

"Get untaken."

"No."

"You'r making a serious mistake."

"I guess I'll have to deal with that." I let go and walked over to where Katie sat. I took her in my arms and we danced. Clary disappeared from the floor and my mind. Until the doors blew open and Clary marched in leading a pack of demons.

"I told you you were making a mistake." she spoke before the demons attacked. I grabbed Katies hand, kicked down the door to the emergency exit and dragged her through. We paused at the top of the stairwell away from the action.

"Katie. I know you'r sick. You can either die in bed or if you want to we can fight."

"I want to fight." she spoke with ferocity in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and we ran up the stairs to the fight.


End file.
